FRLG034: Storming the Forretress
is the 3rd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 26. Synopsis While Blue, Silver and Green try to stop the airship from crashing, Red and Deoxys go to subdue the last Forretress from using Explosion. Suddenly, someone pulls the controller, causing the airship to crash. Chapter Plot Mewtwo comes out of the black hole and places Yellow on the ground, reporting Red is still in the airship. The airship is going to crash down, so Rhydon uses Megahorn, while Blue and Green send Golduck and Blasty to use Hydro Pump, to stop the airship. Green and Blue notice Yellow is talking in her sleep. Yellow mutters Red always kept his promises, and will keep the promise to return from the airship. Blue is certain something happened on the airship, seeing Mewtwo wounded and fatigued. Seeing Blue and Green valiantly trying to help Red, Silver sends Ursaring to take Giovanni away, to Route 18, where Silver will meet his father once this is all over. Next, Silver sends Kingdra, Feraligatr and Gyarados, since he also wants to help, as a Pokédex Holder. Silver, although not knowing what his father will do about him, promises not to allow his father to commit any crime and to share his burden. Silver takes off the mantle, for he promises not to run away from the truth. Inside the airship, Red notices the airship is being slowed down, for Blue and the rest are trying to stop the airship. Deoxys senses the location of the Forretress and has Snor, Aero and Charizard defeat three of them. Deoxys senses the last Forretress lies in the armory. Red fears the whole airship will be destroyed if Forretress uses Explosion, since the place is armed with explosives. Red takes his shirt off and has Deoxys uses the shirt to tell his Pokémon to wait at an exact spot, as Red and Deoxys run to find the last Forretress. On Five Island, Bill receives the reports, from Blue, the airship, which came to Viridian City, was attacked and starts spouting out black smoke, as it goes to Vermilion City. Bill knows this is Team Rocket's airship and hears Red tries to stop it from crashing. The citizens of Five Island realize they were wrong, for they shunned Red when he tried to help them defend the island from Team Rocket. The citizens yell Red must not fail, touching Bill and Celio. In the airship, Red bashes the door and finds Forretress. Red tries to persuade Forretress it must not be carrying Carr's orders, else it would mean death and demise for everyone. However, Forretress gathers energy and goes to explode. Deoxys stands in front of Forretress and touches it, preventing the explosion. Red claims Deoxys used Skill Swap on Poli, so the effect of Explosion had no effect at all. Red strokes Forretress, for it did carry out the order without dying. Red notices Deoxys is conversing through a computer and is asked what kind of being Red is, since he always pushes to the limits and even when wounded, he never gives up. Red takes his Pokédex out, claiming he is Red of Pallet Town, the Pokémon Fighter. Suddenly, something grabs the airship's controller, causing the airship to crash into the top of the building and fall down. Blue, Silver and Green (carrying Yellow) visit the crash site, noticing Red had survived. Blue takes Red out, who thanks Blue and the rest for stopping the airship. Blue thinks Red landed the airship, but Red denies that. Mew floats above them and they start smiling, for the crisis is over. Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 26 chapters